the_decadesfandomcom-20200214-history
1990s
1990s The 1990s began on January 1st, 1990 and ended on December 31st, 1999. The decade comes after the 1980s and before the 2000s. This decade is known for it's grunge, hip hop and the macarena, alot of popular music videos came out in the decade including Wannabe by Spice Girls, I Will Always Love You: The Best Of Whitney Houston by Whitney Houston, ...Baby One More Time by Britney Spears which would start the rise of teen pop in the late 90s and also Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana, Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice and U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer and other popular songs in the decade Back To The 90's Season 1 2019 The 1990's (101) The Dog's House (102) Tapes of memories (103) Hair of Color (104) Skate in School Trouble (105) Late For The Bus Again (106) it's Not My Problem (107) Cell Phone Calls (108) Game Boy's of Awesome (109) What's on The Earth (110) Go Live (111) Water Fight (112) Paper Airplanes of Fun (113) Fright Night (114) Rappers and Singers (115) Boom Boxes or Radios (116 Land of The Dinosaurs (117) Girls to Boys (118) You Can't Handle The Truth (119) The quiet Library (120) The Kids Are Back (121) Popular Culture of the '90s During the pop culture of the 1990s, genres such as gangsta rap and grunge and R&B became huge, hip hop was already on the rise. Popular artists and bands such as Tupac, Biggie, Mariah Carey, Kurt Cobain, Whitney Houston, MC Hammer, Pearl Jam, The Cranberries, Alanis Morissette, Dr. Dre, Green Day, Busta Rhymes, Celine Dion , Snoop Dogg, Backstreet Boys and TLC were all huge in the decade making acclaimed hits also. Punk Rock started to rise in the 90s with Green Day being behind it. Alternative Rock also became huge too with bands like U2 which was one of the most popular bands in the 1990s. When people think of the 90s they usually think of Grunge which was a defintion of genres during the decade, bands like Nirvana being behind the success of Grunge. One of the most popular grunge songs were "Smell Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana with Kurt Cobain being the lead of it, one of the most popular albums released by Kurt and his band was Nevermind which made 25 million copies worldwide, unforunatey on April 5th, 1994, Kurt Cobain would fatally shoot himself at his home. Pop Punk also became popular in the decade and into the early 2000s with bands such as Weezers, Blink 182 and Nickelback being one of the bands in the decade. Hip Hop was already on the rise in the 90s, with popular hip hop artists such as Tupac, Snoop Dogg, Ice Cube, Eazy E, Dr. Dr, Biggie and Eminem in the late 90s who would become more huge throughout the early 2000s. When people think of hip hop in 90s people would mostly think of either Tupac, Dr, Dre or The Notorious B.I.G. Tupac was one of those big 90s artists making hit songs such as, California Love and Brenda Got a Baby, his popular albums such as All Eyez On Me also sold alot of copies in the decade, he was also involved in alot of East Coast vs West Coast feuds, starting his beef with The Notorious B.I.G. On September 7th, 1996 at 11:15PM PDT Tupac would get shot at four times, the only witness with him was Suge Knight that night. Sadly Tupac would get take off a life support on September 13th, 1996 by his mother Afeni Shakur who would die of a heart attack almost 20 years later on May 2nd, 2016. The Notorious B.I.G also released alot of popular hits in the decade such as Hypnotize and one of his popular albums such as Life After Death which sold a lot of copies and 690,000 in the first week it was released. Ever since both Tupac and Biggie died, it started a long legacy and commemoration of their deaths including a All Eyez On Me which released in 2017 and Notorious which released in 2009. Back To The 90's Season 2 2019 2020 Season's Greetings (201) Just Chillin (202) Movie Night (203) Skatepark War (204) Dress To impress (205) Crazy Sock Day (206) Crazy Hair Day (207) Crazy Hat Day (208) The New Drinking Fountain (209) Lots of Money (210) The Trouble With The Viruses (211) Flower of Babel (212) The Big Red Clown (213) Video Games and Technology of the 1990s Video Games The 1990s is well known for it's successful games and consoles in the decade and competition between companies, Nintendo was amazingly still doing well in the decade with the first console of they're the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES) releasing in the early 90s and the Nintendo 64 releasing in 1996. The SNES sold over 23 million units doing well with games such as Super Mario World with commercializing their slogan "Play With Power" even though the SNES did will at this, they're rival Sega was doing also amazingly well in the decade with the Sega releasing their first console of the 90s, the Sega CD which really didn't do well. During the competition between Nintendo and Sega, Sega was struggling with coming up with a new mascot to compete with the already well known video game character Super Mario, in 1991 Sonic The Hedgehog debuted with their first video game Sonic the Hedgehog which released on the Genesis in the summer of 1991, being one of the most acclaimed video games of the 90s and used a lot in 90s based nostalgia in the media. It sold a lot of copies when it released. While Sega was still almost taking the crown from Nintendo they released a lot campaigns and commercials against Nintendo with commercials comparing the quality between the SNES and the Genesis and slogans such as "Genesis Does What Nintendon't" During the 90s both mascots of the video games Sonic and Mario had they're own saturday morning shows such as Super Mario World (TV series) and The Super Mario. Super Show and Sonic The Hedgehog (TV Series) By the mid 90s, one other company would join the video game market Sony, in 1995 the Playstation made it's debut, the console sold over 100 million units, releasing memorable video games such as Pepsi Man, Tekken 3 and their most popular mascot Crash Bandicoot including other games such as Resident Evil and Metal Gear Solid. During the mid 90s Nintendo released it's console the Nintendo 64, which released the first ever 3-D Super Mario game, Super Mario 64. Which amazed a lot of Nintendo fans even watching Mario run in circles. It sold over a million copies in the decade with the N64 selling over 11 million units. The rise of 3D video gaming became popular by end of the 90s. Technology The internet started to become a thing sometimes useful in the 90s, with America Online (AOL) being to go to for looking up websites. Microsoft Windows made its debut in the 1990s. With Microsoft 3.1, 95 and 98 being released in the decade. Apple was still big in the decade releasing the IMac in 1998. With internet already a thing in the 90s, by the end of the 90s, Y2K scared millions with the thought of errors and malfunctions happening by the time January 1st, 2000 came, luckily Y2K did not become true and every thing went as normal and fine in when the new century rolled around. The first ever CGI movie Toy Story was released in theaters in 1995 and did successful during it's release, through out this time Disney would release a few other CGI moves such as A Bugs Life and by the 2010s, the animated movie making company would start to only make CGI movies. Are you a '90s kid? Are you a 90s kid? Did you watch alot of saturday morning cartoons? Did you get into the Pokemon craze of the late 90s? Did you scream when opening up your N64 on Chrsitmas morning? Did you cry when Scar killed Simba in the Lion King? Did you rap to The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air song? You obviously like the 90s. Don't you? You No